justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Macarena
(The Girly Team) (2015) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |image = 2015 = |-|Kids = |- |year = 1995 (Original) 2010 (The Just Dance Kids version) 2014 (The Girly Team version) |mode = Dance Crew (2015) Solo (JDK) |dg = / / / (2015) (JDK) |game = |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = (VIP) |nogm = 2 |difficulty = (JDK) |effort = (JDK) |mashup = Gentlemen (February Unlockable) |alt = Just Dance VIP (UbiCorn) |dlc = January 30, 2017 (NOW) |pictos= 72 (Classic) 64 (Mashup) |perf= 2015 Grace Bolebe (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Jenny Sepiere (P4) VIP Mouss Otakool (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P4) JDK Sarah Capitule Background Dancers Kendall Glover Brooke La Forge |choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK)}} "Macarena" by (covered by The Girly Team and The Just Dance Kids in-game on their respective games), is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of 4 teenage girls: P1 P1’s hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a coral red tank top, a blue bra visible on the sides, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing a pair of pink-framed cat eye sunglasses. P2 P2’s hair is brown and in a ponytail. She is wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. P3 P3’s''' hair is brown and puffy. She is wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and a pair of yellow wedged sneakers. P4 '''P4’s hair is long and pink, with a part of it being orange. She is wearing a pink and black giraffe print long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain belt, yellow socks and blue platform peep toe sneakers. She is also wearing black tea shade sunglasses. Macarena coach 1 big.png|P1 Macarena coach 2 big.png|P2 Macarena coach 3 big.png|P3 Macarena coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background is composed of four colored panels - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. If you look closely, the floor has some minor white scratches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: A wave move from left to right. Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. Gold Move 2: '''This is the final move of the routine. * '''P1: Throw your arms in the air. * P2: Put your left arm forward and your right arm upward. * P3: Have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your face. * P4: Have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. MacarenaGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 MacarenaGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 MacarenaGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game MacarenaGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Macarena has a monthly Mashup with the theme Gentlemen that can be unlocked in February. It is composed of mature male dancers. Dancers * Fine China (Extreme) * Love Me Again * Fine China * Just Dance (Sweat) * Moves Like Jagger * Good Feeling * Troublemaker (Sweat) * Troublemaker * Love Me Again * We No Speak Americano * Fine China * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Troublemaker * Moves Like Jagger * Fine China Appearances in Mashups Macarena ''appears in the following Mashup: *You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia * Macarena is the eleventh Spanish-language song in the series. * P4 is wearing the same shoes as the coach from Built For This. * This the eighth cover by The Girly Team in the series, after Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain’t No Other Man, So Glamorous, Flashdance ... What a Feeling and Fame (in ). It is followed by These Boots Are Made For Walking. * The routine uses Mia Frye's official choreography for this song. * P4 laughs during the second verse, similar to the same action of one of the girls from the music video. * Although gameplays have "(Bayside Boys Mix)" behind "Macarena", the actual title used in game is simply "Macarena". * There is a grammatical error in the lyrics. At the line "The boy who's name is Vitorino", "who's" should be "whose". * The line "Con las chicas que son buenas" is incorrectly spelled as "Con las chicas que estan buenas". * Macarena’s Mashup is the fourth Mashup after Take On Me, It's My Birthday and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) to be an all-male Mashup. The fifth is Ghost In The Keys * The track contains a VIP from UbiCorn, a part of the JD Team from Ubisoft in France. All four of the dancers are wearing animal heads, respectively the pig from 4x4, the panda from C’mon and Timber, the unicorn from 4x4, and the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). ** P1 (the pig) is portrayed by UbiMouss. * A girl that looks like P3 is seen in the background of The World is Ours. The two even wear the same shaped outfits. * In the menu icon, the orange-dyed part of P4’s hair is more brown than orange. Also, P3's hair appears to be lighter. * The VIP routine is affected by a glitch: sometimes, the screen remains white instead of showing the VIP performers.https://youtu.be/UTiF6A3sQPk?list=WL&t=107 Gallery Macarena Cover Generic.png|''Macarena'' MacMU.png|''Macarena'' (Mashup) macarena_cover.png| cover (Classic) macarenamu_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Mashup) 34-Macarena.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2015 200192.png|P4's golden avatar 300192.png|P4's diamond avatar 373566.jpg|Gameplay maxresdefault10.jpg macarena_800.jpg|Concept art Fondo_Macarena.jpg|Background (1) Fondo_2_Macarena.jpg|Background (2) Fondo_3_Macarena.jpg|Background (3) Ubicornvip.png|V.I.P (UbiCorn) Just-Dance-The-World-is-Oursmacerena.jpg|The dancer that looks like P3 in the background for The World is Ours macarena pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Los del Rio - Macarena (Official Music Video) Macarena - The Girly Team Just Dance 2015 (4 Players) Macarera Mash- Up. 5 Estrellas. Just Dance® 2015 Macarena - Just Dance 2015 - UbiCorn (VIP) Choreography Just Dance Kids Macarena Just Dance Now - Macarena - Los Del Rio (The Girly Team Cover) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Jenny Sepiere Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Sarah Capitulé Category:Kendall Glover Category:Brooke La Forge Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Mouss Otakool